A Black Goat's Egg
by teddybeareborn
Summary: Surga ada di telapak kaki ibu. Tak ada yang salah dengan kalimat itu. Namun bagi Ken Kaneki, kalimat tersebut sama sepelenya dengan guyonan lawas yang bahkan sudah muak ia dengar. Namun ia takkan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa semua kepingan ingatan yang (seharusnya) tersusun rapi.


Surga di telapak kaki ibu. Memang benar. Ibu. Seorang yang telah melahirkanku dengan taruhan nyawanya. Membesarkanku? Mungkin jawabannya ya, sebagai bukti, aku masih dapat bertahan hidup sampai detik ini. Bagaimana caranya? Sebaiknya tidak usah tahu.

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh tahun kemudian.

Tokyo 2013

"Selamat sore, Sasaki-san. Boleh aku menyelak waktu santai anda sebentar? Kelihatannya kali ini kita mendapat kasus yang lumayan rumit, jadi persiapkan-lah dirimu." Sahut partnerku (sekaligus atasanku) sembari menyilakan tangannya, Akira Mado.

"Oi Mado, tak usah sok formal begitu, itu sangat tidak cocok denganmu, tahu? Omong-omong kasus apa? Huh.. Si Pak Tua keparat itu selalu saja membebankan kasus yang berat untuk squad kita."

"Entah, beliau memang pernah bilang kalau kau salah satu mentor tebaik disini. Cih.. Mentor terbaik pantatku. Padahal kau tak lebih dari ramen yang setengah dikunyah, hahahahaha..."

"Urusi dulu mata sayumu itu, jelek!" aku menguap, merenggangkan tubuhku lalu merosot di bangku "hoamm...yaa mungkin... kita bisa bahas dengan yang lain saat makan malam... nan...ti..."

Mentor terbaik? Fuhh.. begitu ya? Baiklah, asalkan naik gaji.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini aku merasa sangat santai, benar-benar tidak terbebani setelah seminggu lebih dibebani dengan tugas penyelidikan dan tinggal di mansion itu dengan anak buahku, dan sebentar lagi aku pulang, bertemu anak laki-laki ku yang lucu, makan masakan istriku yang luar biasa lezat, aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar.

Namun saat aku berjalan di koridor kantorku-hendak keluar untuk pulang, aku melihat Shirazu-salah satu anak buahku, berlari kecil menujuku.

"Sasaki-san, kau melupakan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?..hm.." sesaat aku pun langsung teringat "oh, makan malam? Membahas kasus dari Inspektur?" Sahutku sambil malas-malasan.

"Tepat sekali. Yang lain sudah menunggu anda, Pak."

Bisakah si Kepala Inspektur itu tidak mengganggu ketenanganku untuk kali ini saja? Batinku.

"Oi, Haise. Kemana saja kau?" Sahut Akira yang tengah duduk di meja rapat bersama dengan ketiga anak buah kami.

"Haha..kalian benar-benar mengganggu, tahu? Baru saja aku mau pulang ke rumah."

"Tidak sebelum kasus ini selesai." Sahut Akira dengan nada serius.

"Maksudmu, aku belum bisa pulang sebelum kasus kali ini selesai?" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit emosi-menghempaskan tasku pada kursi hitam yang telah kupilih sebagai tempat dudukku.

"Karena kasus kali ini sedikit berbeda, jadi jawabannya, ya, Haise Sasaki-san. Aku yakin istrimu akan semakin bangga padamu. Jadi, jangan khawatir karena aku tahu betul si biadab-tukang _comot_ makanan, kawan kita itu," kali ini Akira menjawab dengan santai "baik..sekarang kita mulai. Kau boleh duduk disana." Sahut Akira sambil menunjukkan tempat duduk untukku.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus selalu ditengah.."

"Kau ini tolol atau apa _sih_? Mana ada mentor duduk diantara anak buahnya!"

Hufftt... Aku selalu benci tengah.

Sreett... Akira membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas sambil membacanya dengan cermat. "Kali ini kita kebagian kasus..pengedar narkoba."

"Pfftt.. itu mudah bagi Sasaki-san. Washuu-san sudah seperti langganan memberi squad kita kasus seperti ini." Kata Saiko-anak buahku dengan nada menyepelekan.

"Saiko-chaaan, ini tidak se- _simple_ yang kau pikirkan." Sahut Akira sembari memencet hidung bulat Saiko dengan gemas.

"Kenapa? Kita kan sudah sering menangani kasus sejenis." Sahut Urie-anak buahku.

"Ia... pandai.. 'berkamuflase'," Jawab Akira dengan tatapannya yang tak teralihkan dari lembaran kertas-kertas itu, serta mengerutkan dahinya "kalian tentu pernah mendengar 'Si Kambing Hitam' kan?"

 _Deg.._

 _Sialan kau Washuu._

Rasanya jantungku mau keluar. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar hanya bagiku, seketika kepalaku terasa berat, berkeringat. Pandanganku seketika kabur. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara anak-anak buahku, suara Akira.

.

.

.

 _Dari kejauhan, aku seperti mendengar orang tertawa. Seorang wanita berpakaian ketat. Dengan segelas alkohol di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya memegang balok kayu._

"Aahhh... Kaauu... anakkuu.. kau.. haaarus...membuaatkuu...senaaanggg"

 _BUKK_

"Ibu..hiks..aku salah apa? Maafkan aku.."

"Semuaa..di..rumah ini... semua milikku! Kau.. haaruuss.. lebiih.. kesakitan...lagii..!"

 _BUKKK_

"Ohh...ahhh..ahh... aku tahu... ini pasti akan semakin seru, tunggu."

 _Oh, benar juga, ini masa kecilku._

 _Tapi mengapa rasa sakitnya terasa sungguhan?_

 _Atau yang barusan hanya mimpiku? Atau ini hanya mimpiku?_

 _Yang mana yang menjadi 'mimpi' sebenarnya?_

 _Pukul dua, tengah malam,_

 _seperti biasa._

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA "

 _pukulan dari balok kayu, tusukan dangkal dan torehan dari pisau karatan._

 _Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada jam-memerhatikan keserasian dentingan jarum jam terhadap pergerakkannya._

 _Kira-kira berapa ya, periodenya?_

 _Oh, frekuensinya! Ah tidak, aku harus tahu periodenya terlebih dahulu agar lebih mudah, seperti yang diajarkan Nishiki Sensei._

"Hikss..."

 _Bajingan. Yang otakku lakukan hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatianku._

 _Hanya mengulur waktu kapan rasa sakit yang menghujani tubuhku tiba, tak lebih dari sepersekian detik._

 _Persetan. Ini sakit bukan main._ _Mungkin kalau dihitung persamaannya, sekali balok kayu itu mendarat ditubuhku akan sama dengan 77 kali pukulan rotan Yoshida Sensei kalau aku telat masuk jam pelajarannya._

 _Kok berbeda ya? Padahal kan sama-sama cuman mendarat, percepatannya juga sama lah semestinya._

 _Bodoh. Massa tongkan rotan kecil dengan balok kayu kan jelas berbeda! Ditambah badan ibu lumayan gemuk, pasti gayanya lebih dari yang dilakukan Yoshida Sensei._

 _BUKK_

"AARRGGHHHH I...B..BUU A...K...K...KKU.. SA...KIITTT..."

 _Yang bisa kulakukan hanya meringis kesakitan, dengan sedikit erangan,_

 _aku merasakan adanya sungai yang mengalir deras di pipiku,_ _yakin seratus persen warnanya tak bening lagi,_

 _aku merasa seperti monster,_

 _aku benar-benar monster,_

 _aku takut,_

 _siapapun, tolong aku.._

"Ibu..hiks..aku mohon berhenti...aku..hikss..sangat ...menyayangimu..hiks.."

 _mungkin aku adalah 'kesialan' baginya,_

 _hingga ia terlihat sangat membenciku,_

 _kau tanya aku? Tentu saja sebaliknya!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sasaki-san..? Sadarlah.."

"Haise, jangan buat istrimu khawatir nanti atau kubunuh kau!"

"Sasaki-san.."

"Sasaki-san..."

"MAAMAAANN..!"

"Haise..!"

Sesaat, aku merasa tubuhku seperti diguncang-guncangkan. Perlahan, ku buka mataku. Ternyata aku memang sudah di masa depan. Syukurlah barusan hanya mimpi. Aku melihat mereka menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. Terutama Akira. Dia pasti sangat khawatir-karena ia sahabat istriku. "Ini..ruang kesehatan?" Ya, aku yakin ini ruang kesehatan.

"Bukan, kamar mayat." Cibir Akira.

"...ngghh... harusnya aku melarang Touka berteman dengan wanita barbar sepertimu." Sahutku kesal sembari memegang dahiku, namun nampaknya tubuhku masih terlalu lemah untuk menciptakan intonasi yang pas.

"Mamaaannn! Kukira aku takkan bisa melihatmu lagi... Huhuu..."

"Heh bocah pentolan, kau barusan hiperbola, tahu?" Sahut Shirazu.

"Pentolan? Hiperbola?... Ngg?"

"Pentolan, Pendek Tolol Sialan. Cocok memang." Tambah Urie.

"Hwuaaaa! Urie-chan Shizu-chan memang jahat huhuu! Mucchan, aku tidak pendek tolol dan sialan, kann?"

"Ehh.. Engg.. Enggak kok.. Saiko-chan menurutku cukup imut.. hihi.."

"Kau memang yang terbaik! Tidak seperti duo anjing gila itu yang berebut menjadi ketua squad!" Ia menunjuk Shirazu dan Urie.

"Heh bocah-bocah baru kenal dunia, bisa kalian tak mengganggu mentor sialan ini? Aku yang repot nantinya kalau dia tambah sakit! Pengennya sih kukubur saja dia hidup-hidup! Mimpi apa sih Touka mau sama makhluk beginian.."

"Hahhahahaha..."

"Hahhaa.."

Sesaat, aku melihat seseorang di pojok ruangan.

Seorang anak kecil.

Itu aku. Dengan luka dimana-mana, rambut lurus pendek hitam yang kusut, mata yang sembab-pasti karena sering menangis, baju yang penuh bercak darah. Kulihat anak itu menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya sebagai isyarat 'diam'. Lalu anak itu tersenyum simpul.

Sesaat, kupikir ini hanya halusinasiku.

Perlahan anak itu mulai menghilang.

Yap, betul. Hanya delusiku saja. Namun bagiku terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran sebuah halusinasi.

Aku pun mengucek mataku.

Lalu anak itu benar-benar menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

.  
.

.

Setelah sekian lama mengobrol-yah..obrolan garing namun cukup lah untuk menghiburku-setidaknya cukup bagiku, anak-anak buahku pamit undur diri untuk pulang. Hanya menyisakan aku dan Akira.

"Sebaiknya aku bicarakan ini kepada Kepala Inspektur." Akira memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku sedikit acuh.

"Tidak, aku tetap akan membicarakan ini kepada Washuu-san. Lagipula tidak seharusnya squad kita dibebani kasus berat terus-menerus. Kan masih banyak squad lain."

"Tidak usah, kau cukup berikan aku istirahat untuk beberapa hari. Aku yakin, Washuu-san pasti mengizinkan. Karena setiap tugas yang ia bebankan pada squad tertentu, itu sudah pilihan yang terbaik."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Haise. Maaf, harusnya aku menolak kasus ini karena kau..."

"Tak apa, itu biasa, kok. Tadi kau yang bersemangat, sampai membawa-bawa istriku ke dalam pembicaraan. Dasar wanita. Selalu saja membawa _clan_ -nya."

"Yah..tadinya kupikir memang begitu. Tapi jika kondisimu seperti ini, ketika kasus selesai nanti kau pasti akan sangat merepotkan istrimu karena sakit."

"Hahaa dia tidak akan kerepotan, dia istri yang baik."

"Itu namanya kau sembarangan. Manusia butuh istirahat. Touka sudah mengurus rumah sendirian-tanpa pembantu. Pasti ia juga sangat lelah."

"Betul juga, sih. Baiklah, besok kau bicarakan saja mengenai 'izin' ku itu dengan si Yoshitoki Washuu."

.

Malam ini kami tidak jadi membahas kasus itu. Aku dipulangkan karena tidak enak badan (menurut mereka). Aku merasa berat hati dengan Akira, kepala inspektur, dan tentunya juga anak buahku yang sudah rela lembur-dan karenaku lembur mereka tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Saat sampai rumah, seperti biasa, karena ini hampir larut, anakku pasti sudah tidur. Touka terlihat sangat khawatir.

 _Kumohon, ini hanya masalah sepele._

"Aku dapat telepon dari Akira. kalau kau hari ini terlihat kurang sehat, jadi kau harus istirahat sampai beberapa hari kemudian." Kata Touka dengan raut muka yang terlihat sangat mencemaskanku.

Eh? Akira tidak bilang kalau tadi aku pingsan? Benar-benar sahabat yang baik.

"Aku hanya keletihan biasa, akibat kebanyakan lembur, mungkin? Kau ini..overprotective, tahu?"

"Yahh.. istri mana yang tidak khawatir kalau suaminya sakit di kantor? Aku sangat beruntung Akira jadi partnermu. Setidaknya, aku tahu keadaanmu disana."

"Huh? Kau mempercayakan segalanya ke sahabatmu itu? Dia itu cerewet, tahu?" Kataku agak masam.

"Dia sama sepertiku, jadi kau tidak suka?" Sahut Touka agak marah-tapi menurutku lucu.

"Eehh..? Iya.. aku suka kok, kalau itu kamu.. bukan si Mado.. hahahaa.. Dasar wanita, selalu saja membela clan-nya." Jawabku sambil terkekeh dan melepas jas ku.

Touka..hmm..dari awal kami bertemu, iya tak pernah berubah..bahkan sampai sekarang...

"Kau pasti kelelahan. Aku sudah masak, loh." Kata Touka sembari memegang sepiring hamburger komplit dengan saus keju, sayuran, makanan favoritku semasa kecil.

"Ahhh...Tanganku sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Masa kau _gak_ ngerti?" Rengekku.

"Bakaneki. Kau bahkan kalah dengan Yukine yang belum genap tiga tahun!"

Omelnya dengan cepat. Haha seperti biasa..

"Cepat buka mulutmu, bodoh!"

"Eeh.. jangan begitu _dong_ bicaranya. Nanti kamu jadi _gak_ cantik lagi loh.. Lagipula _kan_ tidak baik kalau didengar Yuki.."

"Halah... lawakanmu basi. Cepat aku sudah ngantuk!"

"Aaaa"

Namun, ia adalah pahlawan bagiku.

Ia mampu membuatku lupa, lupa semua masa kelamku, siapa aku sebelumnya,

mengubahku hingga seperti ini. Mungkin jika aku lahir dari rahimnya, aku menjadi anak yang paling beruntung di dunia.

Tapi takdir, pantang disesali.

.  
.

Halo, readers-san! Perkenalkan saya Teddybeareborn. Unamenya absurd banget yah? Yaudah deh abis gatau mau nama apa lagi -_-. Sebetulnya saya sudah sering menulis cerita, dan cerita ini tuh udah lama saya tulis tapi gak pernah dilanjut lagi karna ujian, sakit, dsb huhu T_T. Di FFNet sendiri pun saya masih baru loh, jadi kalau ada yang kurang berkenan atau kurang pas dengan adat/? di ffn, mohon dipatrikan di review ya readers-san Pasti akan sangat membantu!

Entah ini bisa disebut fanfic atau engga, karena buku The Black Goat's Egg(Telur Kambing Hitam) sendiri juga ndak pernah ada.. itu hanyalah karangan seorang mangaka asal Jepang (iyalah, namanya juga mangaka, masa iya dari Zimbabwe-_-) Yaitu Sui Ishida dalam manga Tokyo Ghoul, The Black Goat's Egg ini digambarkan sebagai novel terbaru karya penulis favorit si Kaneki (tokoh utamanya), nama penulisnya Sen Takatsuki.

Sebenarnya, ini Kalau versi aslinya sih, kata Ishida Sui sendiri, buku The Black Goat's Egg itu 'berparalel' dengan kisahnya Ken Kaneki dan mbak Rize Kamishiro,

but, ya all know this is just a fanfiction.

 **Kritik maupun saran mohon dipatrikan pada review yaa.. Semua dukungan dari kalian akan sangat membantu**

 **どうも ぁりガとう ございますDoumo Arigatou Gozaimasu**

 **Terima Kasih Banyak**

 **-Teddybeareborn**


End file.
